


A Dreamer's Image

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Dream Sleep Lexa drifts far from her body and upwards into the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dreamer's Image

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Body Swap

Lexa opened her eyes slowly, blinking in an attempt to focus in the dull light; her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she spreads her hand out across her thighs and finds a thin blanket instead of a fur pelt. Lexa sits up slowly, feeling the subtle pull of her muscles underneath the skin of her stomach, before swinging her legs out from the blanket. The dark haired girl frowned at the pale skin revealed to her eyes - milky white and stretched over soft muscles and bone. "What...?" Lexa murmured quietly, confusion and apprehension colouring her tone as she smoothed her hands across the skin of her thighs.

Lexa turned her eyes away from the unfamiliar skin of her body to her surroundings. Her gaze slid over the smooth metal - similar to the most established dwellings from her village - flickering between rivets and bolts to land on the pictures carved and scrawled onto the metal. 

The dark haired woman slid from the bed, trusting her foreign feet to hold her body upright, in order to pace across the room and trace the pad of her finger against the scratched metal. Lexa followed the curve of the image's jaw, scraping her nail against the notch of the nose before rubbing across furrowed eyebrows. 

Lexa recognised the face contained within the image as the face that peered back at her from the edge of her sword. She breathed in sharply turning to her right and the small reflective surface hanging on the wall beside the bed. Lexa stared at the image on the silver metal.

"The face from my daydreams," Lexa murmured lifting her hand to cradle her face with her fingers. 

Lexa slid back underneath the blanket on the bed, a shy smile clinging to her lips, as she allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

Three days later the eight-year-old Commander of the Ground People sat on the edge of her bed smoothing a line of charcoal across a page of rich white paper. Her hand moved across the paper until the image of the girl in the mirror peered back at her with a shy smile staining her lips. Lexa wrote a name underneath the image without understanding the words - Clarke.


End file.
